Question
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Question 15 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 2 years ago Developing ocs for TPRS, and I was wondering, do we have any Reverse Jekyll and Hyde? Because I was thinking of making a man who was forcefully put in this by a rogue dimensional rift and he is a Hyde (Jekyll basically) who made the formula and created a Jekyll (hyde). So I was wondering if that's been done or if it hasn't here on TPRS, I know it's been done already, but do we have anyone's character here like that? Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago None directly that I know of though there are I think a few rumors floating around about one. Not sure though as it might be spoiler territory. Plus I know you have Edward the Badass's "The Strange Case of Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jekyll" drifting about too.... 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Thank you rumor or not I think this'll be interesting. And that is what I was referring to. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Alright. As long as you know and are aware. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Thank you for your concern. Although that's just the idea for now, it can change. I'll think over it more this weekend. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Sounds like a plan! Good luck and happy brainstorming! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thank you! 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 2 years ago We have Jasper and from what I've heard about her, it looks like she's a Reverse! I dunno if that applies to the making of the formula though... 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 2 years ago • edited I don't think so either, but she's also a gem. Gems in my opinion kind of don't count with this since they are programmed that way. Jasper is a soilder gem, she's meant to be strong, built for battle and for service to the diamonds. She is made to be a powerful warrior. Just a little Steven Universe fun fact for ya. 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Oh I know what a Jasper is. You're talking to one of her fans right now �� 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 2 years ago Okay, I was just saying since she's a gem, she doesn't really fit the scenario *shrugs* 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago O Contraire, her personality is the perfect contrast to Jekyll. If you were asking about the character types , she actually would fit the scenario! 2 •Share › − Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 2 years ago • edited Yes her personality does fit the opposite of Jekyll, but this then would fit with a lot of other people. Because many others also have contrasting personalities with Jekyll. Thus meaning a lot of people would fit this scenario as well if we went along those lines, my character Dreamer included. The scenario I'm referring to is Jekyll being the evil side, the Jekyll being the killer, the bad guy, while Hyde is the good. Although Jasper is willing to use violence to solve a situation she doesn't kill for fun. She isn't the type of Evil as Hyde, she is more of a neutral type. Which one, I could not tell you right now since I do not remember them all. Although you can look at reverse as opposite personalities, but you also got to factor in the scenario being changed as well. And what type of scenario this is. Although Jasper does have a contrasting personality to Jekyll, she however isn't on the level of opposite as Hyde. 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Pretty much! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 2 years ago I am now so confused, maybe because I just woke up. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 2 years ago ( Spoiler alert, it doesn't. *Points to username* ) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy